


Always

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Aegyo, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sunghoon can’t take it when Heeseung acts cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Sunghoon has aBIGproblem.If people keep insisting Heeseung does aegyo all week he might actually die of a heart attack, it’s too much for his weak and tender soul.
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t see Heeseung act all cute in ep 10 and not write about it! He’s such a cutie ♡ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sunghoon has a _BIG_ problem. If people keep insisting Heeseung does aegyo this week he might actually die of a heart attack, it’s too much for his weak and tender soul.

Heeseung had teased him a couple of days before, when he was drafted into the ‘Pretty U’ group, its cute and refreshing concept a far cry from anything Sunghoon was used to.

When Sunghoon had practiced his expressions in front of him, Heeseung wouldn’t stop giggling behind him in the mirror. He dropped his hands with a sigh.

“It’s so hard.”

He’d whined, dragging out the last syllable and falling backwards onto Heeseung’s bed. The older man rubbed his shoulder lightly before pulling him backwards to lie down, resting his head in Heeseung’s lap.

“I’m just not meant to be cute.”

“Hey,”

Heeseung said, cutting off his negativity with a quick peck to his lips. He ran his fingers through Sunghoon’s soft, auburn hair.

“ _I_ think you’re very cute.”

Sunghoon had laughed and thanked him, giving him a light whack to his side.

“You don’t count,” He tells Heeseung, even as the other gave him a mock pout and a questioning look, “You’re a bit biased, don’t you think?”

Heeseung brightened above him, and Sunghoon had felt a warm and pleasant feeling bloom across his chest like the most splendid flowers in spring. His lips and face were soon covered in a shower of kisses.

So, there he was, at the I-Lander Q&A session, positively beaming at the idea of Heeseung having to be the one forced into aegyo for once. He caught his hyung looking over to him and returned his playful glare with an mischievous smile and innocent look.

It took several minutes for Heeseung to be convinced to even try it, as he was sure he was only going to embarrass himself. But with a few reassuring remarks from his fellow I-Landers and a few bats of Sunghoon’s eyelashes in a _Pretty please?_ , the older man begrudgingly went along with it.

Sunghoon was laughing his ass off at Heeseung’s antics and was eagerly awaiting his hyung’s most-desired aegyo. 

Little did he know, it would end up being his funeral.

Heeseung’s higher pitched voice and adorable gestures _did_ something to Sunghoon. He didn’t cringe or feel second-hand embarrassment like he had expected, instead, Sunghoon’s heart started beating like crazy and he felt an overwhelming desire to pull Heeseung close and cuddle into him.

 _Damn._ He’d managed to walk himself right into this one.

When Heeseung had finished, he’d shied away behind Sunoo, but from behind the others and out of view of the camera, Heeseung made an effort to catch Sunghoon’s eyes and once he’d done so, had shot him another cute wink. 

Another question from a fan had caused Sunghoon some immense breathing troubles: ‘I want to know how to marry Sunghoon’.

Everyone had burst into laughter when it had flashed up on the screen, he had simply turned to stare down the lens of the camera he knew was filming him, dumbfounded.

Over the chaos, Heeseung had read the question out loudly again, with a curious and incredulous tone. His eyes darted over to Sunghoon’s as he spoke.

He continued to let out a nervous giggle as the others were calming down, but the look that Heeseung gave him... it was _their_ look. The pinnacle of affection.

Sunghoon couldn’t help it when his heart started beating madly, thumping against his chest, a million ideas immediately shooting through his brain.

His heart can’t take it. He absolutely will _not_ make it through this week. Especially now that Heeseung was selected into the ‘cute and refreshing’ song, rather than both of their usual preferred ‘sleek and sexy’.

The mood of the night quickly changed from airy laughs and relentless teasing to something heavier when the I-Lander’s videos to each other began to be shown.

No one managed to escape succumbing to tears, then all puffy and red-eyed.

Sunghoon’s heart almost broke as he watched Heeseung look up and down the line of I-Landers sat on the benches. It was clear the man was struggling with the idea of any of them leaving in a few days.

Tearily, and like the true leader he is, Heeseung had orchestrated a big group hug, which many of the I-Landers were grateful for, pulling each other close together.

Sunghoon rounded the cluster to where Heeseung was and joined the hug from there, wrapping his arm span over Heeseung and two others he thinks may be Jay and K, going off height alone.

He rested his heavy head against Heeseung’s soft hair as he leaned into the group hug, where tears were now being attempted to be wiped away.

Being on the edge of the circle, he’d taken the sneaky opportunity to plant a light kiss beside Heeseung’s ear. Sunghoon’s pretty sure the other had audibly gasped and he had smirked in appreciation, only pulling him tighter against him.

It’s a couple days later that Sunghoon realises that he can’t get over his hyung’s aegyo, watching intently as Heeseung practices his ‘refreshing’ expressions in their bedroom mirror. All the while trying to maintain a positive attitude as he whines about how difficult it is.

“What about this one?”

Heeseung asks, swivelling round quickly to face Sunghoon, who’s reading quietly (or trying to) on his bed. He immediately shoots Sunghoon his best dazzling smile and scrunches up his eyes cutely before giving a peace sign by his eye.

Sunghoon puts his book down before he speaks.

“Hyunggggg.”

He draws the name out and moves closer to where Heeseung is situated, sitting on the end of the bed. The older seems to get the wrong end of the stick, however, as his eyes suddenly shoot wide in surprise.

“Oh God,” He begins, shaking his head and turning back to the mirror, “It was terrible wasn’t it,”

Heeseung fiddles with the bottom of his jumper pitifully and looks down at the ground, “I’m just not cut out for this kind of thing.”

Sunghoon shakes his head before realising Heeseung can’t actually see him right now.

“Hyung,” He prompts, kicking a leg out idly to hit Heeseung’s and attract his attention, “Come here.”

Heeseung turns back round to Sunghoon slowly, and approaches with unnecessary caution and care. Sunghoon gets impatient and so suddenly tugs on his hyung’s hand and purposefully lands him in his lap.

“Sunghoon-ah!”

The younger only giggles at Heeseung’s exclamation and expression of surprise. He’s kicking his legs in the air now that they’re no longer on the ground.

Persistent, Sunghoon traps him closely against him, encircling his arms around Heeseung’s slim, but muscled, waist. He seems about to protest and squirm away again, when he eventually seems to reach the conclusion that it’s not worth it, and Heeseung relaxes back against Sunghoon’s warm body.

“What?” Heeseung asks, really meaning ‘why?’.

“You listen to me, Lee Heeseung,” Sunghoon instructs him, staring directly into his dark brown eyes and keeping them there, “You are so cute I could possibly _die_.”

The words take a second to settle in before Heeseung is erupting in a stark, red blush. He scoffs loudly and tuts, before failing to respond. Sunghoon truly loves leaving Heeseung at a genuine loss for words.

“Please don’t.”

Heeseung finally answers him, teasing Sunghoon with a small laugh, still leaning against the younger’s shoulder.

Sunghoon huffs a little laugh before continuing seriously, “I’m not kidding. All those times before, like that night outside or when Sunoo was teaching us, I thought my heart might burst right out of my chest.”

Heeseung’s face is closer to him now, the other man seemingly entranced by Sunghoon’s words, leaning further and further forwards into him.

“Really?” Heeseung asks in a small and unsure tone, fingers gracing over Sunghoon’s clasped hands around his waist.

“Really,” Sunghoon answers him, inching ever closer, “And I _really_ wanted to kiss you every time, and hug you and wrap you up warm. But... mostly kiss.”

God, even he’s rambling now. Whatever, the return of Heeseung’s shining-white grin makes it worth it.

Sunghoon leans in and Heeseung meets him halfway eagerly, twisting awkwardly around in his arms, but eventually making it to a comfortable position with either leg braced in either side of Sunghoon.

Their angle suddenly improves and Sunghoon pulls Heeseung’s face down into a deeper and more luxurious kiss, gently caressing the sides of his cheeks all the same. 

Heeseung is very proactive and uses the opportunity to invade Sunghoon’s mouth with his adventurous tongue to taste each and every inch of him. Sunghoon can’t stop the loud moan he makes and out of instinct he clutches onto Heeseung harder, pulling his skinny but muscled body flush against his own.

They swap sides and Sunghoon giggles as their noses bump together. Heeseung simply captures his pinkish lips back into a messy kiss.

It’s all going absolutely great for Sunghoon up until Heeseung lets out a sharp gasp when the younger bites on his lips lightly. It’s not the noise per se, but rather the action that accompanies it; Heeseung’s rapid intake of breath causes his body to shift up and down on top of Sunghoon.

The movement creates electrifying pleasure in certain areas that Sunghoon so desperately tries not to think about right now. His thoughts cause him to jerk backwards from the kiss, leaving Heeseung inches away from him with a very prominent pout.

“ _Sunghoon-ie_ ,”

Heeseung calls, moving back up his thighs and closer. Sunghoon is pretty sure he stops breathing, because his hyung is using a _cute_ tone as he moves up and down on Sunghoon’s legs and _oh_ , this is really not good for him.

“Why’d you stop?”

For a moment, Sunghoon can’t remember the answer to his question. Yeah, why did he stop? His innate drives almost urge him on before he finally manages to plant firm hands against the hard planes of Heeseung’s chest.

“We should-,” Sunghoon begins, raspy. When did he get so out of breath? “We should take it slow.”

He watches as Heeseung seems to un-tense and relax, his eyes forming a more understanding gaze as he roams Sunghoon’s face in amazement. Like he couldn’t believe how he’d possibly got so lucky.

“Okay.” 

The older man breathes against Sunghoon’s lips as he slowly moves in for one final peck, before he flops down beside the other boy on his bed.

Sunghoon turns to face him and pushes his long fringe out of Heeseung’s eyes, lingering his hand there purposefully.

“ ‘M gonna win.” 

Heeseung says after some while, incoherently into the covers.

“What was that?”

“I’m gonna win,” Heeseung says again, twisting his head up to gaze challengingly into Sunghoon’s eyes, “If my expressions are as good as you seem to think.”

The reminder sets his heart off beating too fast again, but Sunghoon soon lets himself rise to the bait. They’d made a bet last week, when they’d found out that they’d finally be on different teams for once in the competition. 

The winner would get to boss the other around for a day and Sunghoon _so_ so wanted to win. Let’s be honest, he’d probably have Heeseung do aegyo just for him all day, followed by littering his face in a flurry of kisses because his boyfriend is too damn adorable, even when he doesn’t mean to be.

Sunghoon’s mind is still processing what Heeseung’s said when he backtracks his thoughts. _Woah, woah, woah. Boyfriend?_

They’d never actually talked about it before, but... that’s what Heeseung is to him, right? Or maybe not, what if Heeseung doesn’t see it that way?

These cyclical questions occupy his mind so much that Heeseung asks him what’s wrong. Sunghoon supposes he was staring off into space.

“Nothing.” Sunghoon tells him, brushing off the questions for now and hooking his leg over Heeseung’s. 

The older man looks at him rather sceptically, but thankfully drops the topic. _Another day_. Sunghoon reckons, half-heartedly. Another time.

“Anyway,” Sunghoon tells him, grabbing Heeseung’s attention back to his lips, “That’s nonsense because I’m gonna win the judges over with my irresistible alluring dancing.”

He caricatures a sexy expression and incites the laughter out of Heeseung he’d been looking for. His chuckling soon bubbling over into another full-blown smile.

“Shut up.” He chuckles out lightly, giving Sunghoon a playful whack on the arm.

Sunghoon simply looks up at Heeseung’s face and fails miserably at disguising the fondness in his eyes but he doesn’t care. Tucking his head neatly into the crook of Heeseung’s neck, he hums, satisfied, when Heeseung encloses his arms around him into a tight embrace. 

This is all he needs. All he needs is his hyung to hold him and let him know things will be okay, and he’ll believe him. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
